Walking Dead: Home
"Home" is the tenth episode of season three of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Seith Mann and written by Nichole Beattie. It first aired on the AMC network on Sunday, February 17th, 2013. This is the one where the Governor makes his first raid on the prison. He maintains the upper-hand by allowing walkers into the prison. Fortunately, Daryl and Merle Dixon return in time to give Rick and the others a hand. Cast Principal Cast Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. * "WD: Home" redirects to this page. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on February 22nd, 2013. * This episode had a viewership of 11.05 million people. * This episode is included on disc three of the Walking Dead: The Complete Third Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Robert Kirkman, David Alpert, Gale Anne Hurd, and Glen Mazzara are all credited in the main title credits. * Paul Gadd, Nichole Beattie, Sang Kyu Kim, Angela Kang, Scott M. Gimple, Denise Huth, Evan Reilly, Greg Nicotero, and Tom Luse are all credited in the opening title credits. * Jolly Dale and Kenneth Requa are credited in the end-title credits. * Co-executive producer Evan T. Reilly is credited as Evan Reilly in this episode. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Actress Sarah Wayne Callies is credited in the main title credits, but appears as a hallucination only in this episode. Her character, Lori Grimes, was killed off in episode 3x04, "Killer Within". * This is the second episode of The Walking Dead to air in 2013. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead directed by Seith Mann. He directs only one episode from season three. His next episode is "Claimed". * This is the second episode of The Walking Dead written by Nichole Beattie. She writes two episodes from season three in total. She previously wrote "Sick". Her next episode is "Live Bait" in season four. * Adelaide and Eliza Cornwell normally play the role of Judith Grimes in this season. It is unclear if both of them appear in this episode. * This is the eighth and final appearance of Axel, who is shot and killed in this episode. He appeared last in "The Suicide King". He is the last of the original prisoners from the West Georgia Correctional Facility to be killed off. Quotes * The Governor: That was...um...quite a speech you gave. It was exactly what these people needed to hear. * Andrea: What about the prison? * The Governor: As long as they leave us along we have no problem. * Andrea: So, no retaliation? * The Governor: No. What would that get us? * Andrea: I need to go see them. * The Governor: I thought this place would be something else, you know? Something better. I always leapt to the challenge, and I screwed it up. I've done some terrible things. I'm not fit to lead these people, but you are. .... * Hershel Greene: You know I wouldn't have hobbled all the way down here if it wasn't important. Are you coming back soon? Glenn's on a warpath. Smart as he is, he can't fill your boots. I'm afraid he's reckless. We need you now more than ever. * Rick Grimes: Well, If you're so worried about him, you lead. * Hershel Greene: What are you doing out here? * Rick Grimes: I've... I've been... I've got... stuff out here. Stuff. .... * Hershel Greene: Is there anything I can help you with? * Rick Grimes: I saw something. Lori. I saw Lori...I'm seeing Lori. I'm...look, I know it's not really her, but there's got to be a reason it's...it's got to mean something. You know? * Hershel Greene: Was it her on the phone? * Rick Grimes: Yeah, Shane too. In the town. * Hershel Greene: You see them now? * Rick Grimes: (Rick shakes his head no) * Hershel Greene: You're looking for them. * Rick Grimes: No, I'm waiting. * Hershel Greene: For What? * Rick Grimes: I don't know, something. There's an answer. I know it doesn't make sense. Well it does, it can make sense. I mean, I think it can. In time it will...make sense. * Hershel Greene: Rick, come on in. You need rest. It's not safe out here. * Rick Grimes: I can't, I can't... .... * Beth Greene: Why are we so sure he is going to attack? Maybe you scared him off? * Michonne: He had fish tanks full of heads. Walkers and human... trophies. He's coming. .... * Daryl Dixon: I may be the one that's walkin' away, but you're the one that's leavin'. .... * Glenn Rhee: Where have you been? We need to find out how the walkers are getting into the tombs. Are we going to talk about this? Maggie, you need to talk about it. * Maggie Greene: I do, or you do? * Glenn Rhee: What does that mean? * Maggie Greene: What do you want me to say? You want me to say he made me get naked and stand in front of him? He came up behind me, pushed himself against me, put his hands all over me. Slammed my head down and bent me over a table. * Glenn Rhee: Did he... * Maggie Greene: Rape me? No. No. Do you feel better? .... * Daryl Dixon: There ain't nothing out here but mosquitoes and ants. * Merle Dixon: Patience, little brother. Sooner or later a squirrel is bound to scurry across your path. * Daryl Dixon: Even so, that ain't much food. * Merle Dixon: More than nothing. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Glen Mazzara - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Hunter M. Via, A.C.E. - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Rohn Schmidt - Director of photography * Paul Gadd - Producer * Nichole Beattie - Producer * Sang Kyu Kim - Producer * Angela Kang - Producer * Scott M. Gimple - Supervising producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Evan Reilly - Co-executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Co-executive producer * Tom Luse - Producer; Unit production manager * Jolly Dale - Co-producer * Kenneth Requa - Associate producer * Jeffrey F. January - First assistant director See also External Links * * * "Home" at Wikipedia * * * * * ---- Category:2013/Episodes Category:Verified